


Guilt

by Specialhex



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialhex/pseuds/Specialhex
Summary: Frisk stared at the reset button with multiple conflicts in their child's mind.In the end, the guilt lost and the DETERMINATION won.
Relationships: Canon Relationships - Relationship





	Guilt

Frisk stared at the reset button with multiple conflicts in their child's mind. 

In the end, the guilt lost and the DETERMINATION won.

They opened their eyes to the beautiful sight of the light filtering in from the surface, with the golden flowers framing the light. It always looked like this, but Frisk rarely took the time to appreciate it. The soft wind whispered on their face, and a slight smile that was barely there played on Frisk’s mouth. It was lovely, it was more than they wanted.  
All at once, they understood the monsters more than they have had in their time in the underground. 

Coincidentally, a feeling of remorse cut through their chest like a kitchen knife. 

Getting up and shaking off their existentialism, the child entered the dark room where Flowey is staring at them with that blank, soulless gaze.

“Is it worth it?” He asks.

Is it worth their pain? Their cycles of turmoil? The relapsing into a state that only you can be comfortable with, that puts you as the savior? Is it really, truly worth it?  
Frisk knew all of these questions, to some degree, were said as the silence stretched on. 

“I…” Frisk faltered, what excuse could they say? What witty pun or snarky comment could they muster up to get out of this? Flowey knows them. He knows everything.

He knows the answer is that Frisk has no idea if it’s really worth it.

Flowey starts to laugh.

It’s not out of menace, or a maniacal plan, or really even out of sadness. It’s a laugh out of derision, of desperation to break out of the cycle that Frisk subjects everyone to. 

The gasps are harsh and loud, as frisk stands there, frozen in place. Is this what I want? 

Is this the sickness growing throughout the underground? 

Flowey leaves. 

Frisk moves on.


End file.
